


White Day is where dreams begin

by Franthefaerie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: White Day is upon us and the show must go on! Is this the beginning of something blossoming in the hearts of Rinko and Tomoe?





	White Day is where dreams begin

The white day play had rolled around and the buzz around Haneoka campus was intoxicating. Tomoe’s nerves, however, felt almost like she was drowning. It both helped and hindered that Kaoru was the main focus in the play. Tomoe was used to being overlooked, but for once she wished she wasn’t stood in someone’s shadow. She watched as Himari, Hagumi and Misaki stared at Kaoru with bright eyes from the back of the dressing room and sighed.  
She was dressed from head to toe in black aside from her white tie and bow that held her long red hair in a plait. She did wonder about the eyepatch that was hindering her vision, but she chose to move past that.

  
Checking her phone, she saw a message from Ako.

  
‘OMW’ it simply said.

  
Tomoe smiled, Ako always knew how to make her feel like the most talented person in the world.  
The play started in half an hour, so, for now, Tomoe just sat down and tried to calm her nerves.  
  


* * *

“Rinrin! Are you done yet?” Ako whined as she levelled up again on her mobile game.  
“Almost, I’m so sorry Ako, there’s so much paperwork to do and I don’t want to let anyone down. I spent so much of my weekend making the costume for Tomoe,” Rinko sighed as she scribbled her signature down on what seemed like the hundredth form. “Okay, I’m finished.”

  
They quickly made sure the room was tidy and ran to Haneoka high school. Thankfully it was a beautiful day, so they made it in time with no problem.  
  


* * *

“Siiiiiis, I brought you some snacks to eat before the show!” Ako boomed as she swung open the door to the dressing room.  
“Is…that Rinko in there?” Tomoe replied, looking towards a crowd of girls screaming.  
“Ehehe, maybe,” Ako grinned. She moved towards the crowd to help her friend, but Tomoe stepped in front of her.  
“It’s okay, I don’t want you to get hurt Ako,” Tomoe sighed before pushing into the crowd and grabbing Rinko’s hand; pulling her out and into her arms.

  
The crowd screamed in unison at the sight unfolding before their eyes. Rinko’s blush was spreading across her face as she was held tightly in Tomoe’s arms. She wanted to thank her but couldn’t speak.  
“Is this a part of the play for dedicated fans?!” one member of the crowd screamed.  
Kaoru sacrificed herself to the fans and closed the door, leaving the other girls in silence.  
  
“T-Thank you, T-Tomoe,” Rinko said shyly. Although she had met Tomoe many times through Ako, she still found it difficult to talk to her normally. There was something so comforting about her. She could never tell Ako about the numerous times she had been daydreaming about Tomoe in the middle of class though, so nothing changed.  
“No, thank you, Rinko, for my costume and looking after Ako,” Tomoe smiled. She felt as if Rinko actually saw her, the real her.

  
“COOKIES!!!!” Hagumi screamed whilst rummaging through the bag of snacks.  
Tomoe and Rinko shared an awkward moment or two of eye contact before joining the rest of the group. Brushing fingers as they sat down next to each other on the floor. The future seemed exciting.


End file.
